<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Your Captain Speaking by HopelesslyUnfinished</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982543">This Is Your Captain Speaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyUnfinished/pseuds/HopelesslyUnfinished'>HopelesslyUnfinished</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Orville (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyUnfinished/pseuds/HopelesslyUnfinished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to think technology is our friend, until it isn't. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Your Captain Speaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This Is Your Captain Speaking<br/>"I can't believe you hid behind me when they pulled a gun on us."<br/>"Look, as the captain, I have to play to my strengths and my crews' strengths and in that moment, you were much more capable of handling that particular situation."<br/>"By being a human shield?"<br/>"Listen, Kel, in my head, I jumped in front of you but the next thing I know..."<br/>"your body has gone in the wrong direction and curled into the fetal position?"<br/>"I...yes. That did happen, but you covered the situation beautifully and who knew it was a matriarchal society that respects female superiority?"<br/>"Oh, so I'm guessing that's your version of events in the formal reports?"<br/>"The formal report speaks to your bravery, heroism, diplomacy, and..."<br/>"and glosses over the fact that you jumped behind me rather than me jumping in front of you?"<br/>"To your benefit, I might add."<br/>"You just didn't want John and Gordon to mock you."<br/>"Um, possibly."<br/>"Okay. Well, I will let this go if you do one thing."<br/>"Anything. You name it."<br/>"Apologize."<br/>"For using you as a human shield?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Really?'<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Fine. I'm sorry I used you as a human shield."<br/>"And?"<br/>"And?!<br/>"And?"<br/>"and crying 'take her, not me, I'm too young to die' while curled in a ball at your feet. Happy now?"<br/>"Oh, yes, much better. I accept your apology."<br/>"Great, can we go back to the bridge now?"<br/>Gordon turned to the captain and first officer as they walked through the door of the bridge. The rest of the staff remained fixedly working at their stations.<br/>"Hey Captain?"<br/>"Yes, Gordon?"<br/>"Did you know your communication link to the bridge was on for the past 10 minutes?"<br/>As Ed turned to glare at Kelly, John and Gordon exchanged a mischievous smile and began a litany of teasing that only ended three light years away when they encountered a spatial anomaly that required more flying than talking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>